Dagobert, le vendredi 13
by dobbymcl
Summary: Pas d'avenures trépidantes, pas de super héroine qui sauve le monde, pas de beau gosse pour faire se pamer les filles. Juste un chat noir, son propriétaire et Rowena Serdaigle.


**Dobby le retour avec un nouveau texte. Court pour pas changer et une parodie sur Godric et Rowena. J'aié crit ce texte hier pendant la mi-nuit du forum des Nuits de l'écriture. C'est pas un texte sensationnel mais si ça vous fait rire alors c'est gagné. Avant de vous laisser lire, je vous rapelle que Godric et Rowena ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Dagobert, lui, est à moi.**

**« **Dagobert ! Dagobert ! Dagobert je te prie de bien vouloir venir ici » hurla un Godric Gryffondor enragé. Le chat noir peu affolé par les cris de son maître continua son chemin. Ce qui ne plaisait guère au plus impulsif des Fondateurs. Il adorait son chat, mais en temps normal, celui-ci était maladroit, et le vendredi treize, Godric ne savait pas pourquoi, cela était pire.

Le géant roux se souvenait du précédent vendredi treize où ce maudit matou était entré par inadvertance dans le laboratoire de Salazar Serpentard. C'était ainsi, son chat était toujours un parfait porte poisse le vendredi treize et faisait toujours des bêtises. Comme casser toutes les fioles de potion de Salazar. Ce dernier, qui habituellement, gardait son calme en toutes circonstances, avait ce jour là, hurlé et tempêté plus fort que Godric.

Il avait évidemment poursuivi Dagobert et son propriétaire aux quatre coins de Poudlard. Ce qui avait abouti à un chat noir à la fourrure rose et à un Godric métamorphosé en blaireau. Quand Salazar était en colère, il lançait des sorts qu'il valait mieux éviter. Helga, peu impressionnée par cette rage serpentardesque, avait emporté chat et blaireau dans son infirmerie pour leur rendre une apparence normale.

Le précédent vendredi 13 avait été si catastrophique, que Godric Gryffondor ne voyait pas ce que son chat aurait pu faire de pire aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, après s'être échappé des appartements de son maître, il ne descendait pas vers les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard. Il se dirigeait à une allure folle vers la tour de Rowena Serdaigle. Il n'arriva pas jusque là. Rowena venait à leur rencontre mais ne put continuer son chemin. Le noble chat Dagobert s'était arrêté devant elle.

« Ho belle Damoiselle ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes respects et vous révéler ce que mon Maître vous tait.

- Hein ! ? Par les jupons de Helga ! Depuis quand est-ce- que tu parles ? s'esclama Godric estomaqué, et craignant le pire de ce félin parlant. Est-ce- que tu as mangé un corbeau ? (NDA : référence à un célèbre chat parlant parce qu'il avait mangé un perroquet.)

- Non Messire. Point du tout. C'est Salazar qui m'a renversé une potion de babillage dessus.

- STUPIDE CHAT ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne plus jamais entrer dans le laboratoire de ce maudit Salazar.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit, tu me l'as crié. Et je déteste quand tu fais cela, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté, répliqua le matou de son ton le plus insolent.

- Bien sur. Tu oses dire que c'est…

- Il suffit Godric ! l'interrompit Rowena. Grâce à Salazar nous savons que la potion de babillage agit sur les animaux. Et puis, il me semble que ce chat voulait me dire quelque chose.

- En effet. Un grand secret de la plus haute importance mais si je le dis à voix haute mon Maître va encore hurler.

- Très bien, répondit Rowena en s'accroupissant près de Dagobert, dis-le moi à l'oreille, gentil matou. »

Le félin acquiesça et murmura quelque chose à Rowena qui rougit légèrement. Quand elle leva les yeux pour parler à Godric, elle vit que ce dernier, était parti. Elle n'en fut guère étonnée mais elle se mit en quête de lui. Elle devait lui parler.

Elle le chercha partout dans Poudlard mais ne le trouvant point, à l'intérieur du château, elle se rendit dehors. Elle l'aperçut près du lac. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle, quand elle fut près de lui, mais continua à fixer le lac d'un air sombre avant de déclarer :

« Il ne m'arrive que des malheurs le vendredi treize alors autant me noyer dans le lac.

Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire un mélodrame quand tout va bien.

Tout va bien ? Mon chat parle, mon chat te raconte des âneries et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tout va bien ?

Je suis plutôt contente de ce que m'a révélé Dagobert.

Ha oui ! Vraiment ?

Oui. J'apprécie de savoir que tu parles tout le temps de moi. Pour moi, ce vendredi treize est un jour de chance parce que je sais que tu m'aimes Godric. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste ou bien à ce qu'il hurle. Au lieu de cela, il ne réagit pas et resta au moins cinq minutes sans parler, sans bouger. Soudain, il éclata de rire avant de saisir Rowena par la taille pour la faire tournoyer dans ses grands bras :

« Rowena ! C'est merveilleux, tu as raison. Mon chat a dit la vérité. Je t'aime, et si cela te fait plaisir, alors je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

Rowena Serdaigle rit à son tour, et aurait continué si Godric Gryffondor, ne l'avait pas embrassée. Au loin, Dagobert souriait de son sourire le plus félin.

**Une review contre un calin à Dagobert ça vous tente ?**


End file.
